


37. Hurt

by aimmyarrowshigh



Series: The Old Guard Drabbles [34]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Campfires, Canon Compliant, Death, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:15:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26311756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/pseuds/aimmyarrowshigh
Summary: Hurt. The immortals' idea of casual campfire talk is to compare their ideas of the worst possible ways to die. Probably they need to chill.
Relationships: Andy | Andromache & Booker | Sebastien & Nile Freeman & Joe | Yusuf & Nicky | Nicolò
Series: The Old Guard Drabbles [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883827
Comments: 6
Kudos: 71





	37. Hurt

"Burned alive," Andy says decisively, and she takes another swig from her bottle. Her voice is pinched.

"Eaten by an alligator," says Joe. "Have you read about that? How they kill their prey?"

"To drown," says Nicky, very quietly. Silence settles around them save the pops and cracks of their bonfire.

"Crushed by a boa constrictor," says Booker. He drags on his flask. "All the fun of suffocating and being crushed, plus a fucking snake."

They look at Nile, these four souls who have died so many, many ways. 

"Alone," Nile says. "The worst way to die would be alone."


End file.
